Hetalia X Neko Reader Chapter Extras
by kittykatrocks12
Summary: Extras from my Hetalia X Neko Reader series.
1. Chapter Summaries

Hetalia X Neko Reader Chapter Summaries

Hello everyone, Kitty-chan here. This is a chapter special. Here I will recap what has happened so far and give a preview of what will happen in the future.

WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS OF PAST AND FUTURE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW DON'T READ!

1\. Take Me Home: First off (Name) is an above average intelligence cat who lives with five men named Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, Lovino and Kiku. At first glance you wouldn't guess these guys to be cat people or over protective of said feline. As stated in chapter 1 Ludwig immediately protests the idea of getting a cat since he is a dog person yet Gilbert who is also a dog person finds her cute. The five agree to get her and sign their names on the adoption form.

2\. New Home: Take note, an animal will know when someone doesn't like them they will follow them everywhere until they like them. This is the main reason (Name) is very affectionate toward Ludwig. Also Ludwig denies her intelligence.

3\. Interests: In the next chapter we catch a glimpse of what she like. (Names) love of anime is based off my own. I loved the anime Fruits basket and I knew it would be the perfect one to feature in this story. We also see that she like ice cream and pasta. Like any other cant she hates bath as she doesn't like the smell of alcohol. Kiku's last line leads to the beginning of next chapter.

4\. Visitors: This chapter is just to introduce Gilbert friends Antonio and Francis and show that she warms up to other people easily. Also she likes tomatoes. They also realize that even though they only had her for a short time they already see her as family as stated by Antonio. Also Gilbert unintentionally makes her off to be human.

5\. New Friends: Character introduction of Kiku's boyfriend Hercules. This is the second pairing shown in the series. First GerIta second Gripan. Now when pets are introduced to other pets they all have different reactions. The most common for cats is indifference. (Name) however gets along well with the others.

6\. Date Night: Time skip. They are getting into a daily routine. Multiple pairings are shown in this. GerIta and Gripan again as well as PruCan and Spamano. They are worried about leaving her alone since they are new to owning a pet but they worries are for naught when they find her safe and sound when they get home.

7\. Accident: This is a tense and scary chapter since (Name) gets hit by a car. She is on her death bed so the others decide to spend one last day with her.

8\. WHAT!: (Name) is dying but they don't want her to die. Gilbert continues to deny to option of euthanization. Feliciano comes up with the idea to take her to Arthur believing he could save her with his magic. Arthur agrees to help them after multiple failed attempts to heal her he does something unexpected. He turns her into a human.

9\. Bath: The five men have to go through the awkwardness of taking care of a girl. Feliciano and Lovino are mild flirts. Gilbert goes to bars and flirts with girls there with his friends. Ludwig can only talk to girls in a professional manner and Kiku has only seen girls in anime. When (Name) first speaks they discover she can speak Japanese so Kiku has to translate. Feliciano has to give (Name) a bath which makes him uncomfortable so Gilbert decides to call someone to help them.

10\. Send Away: Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino and Kiku teach her English as well as their own languages and to read and write while Gilbert call his somewhat friend for help. (Name) is a fast learner and takes in everything pretty quickly. Introducing Elizaveta, Lili Natalia and Yekaterina. The five send (Name) to live with them until she can take care of herself. (Name) isn't happy about this, she thinks they're giving her away.

11\. Runaway: (Name) runs away out of sadness. They find her and take her to the girls' house.

12\. The Real Story: (Name) tells them her story. She wasn't born in the pet store. She is a stray from Japan. After getting in some trouble she accidentally stowed away on a ship to where they are now. Things were fine at first but turned bad when she got older. She was a hungry stray in need of love. When the pet shop owner found her he took her in. He gave her everything she needed and wanted but his wife didn't like him keeping a stray so he brought her to his shop and tried to sell her to other people but upon discovering she is a stray turned him down. She shows that she is still wearing the collar they gave her which displays how much they mean to her.

13\. Lesson in Cooking: Elizaveta tries to teach (Name) how to cook but she proves that she already knows how thanks to watches they guys do it. (Name) makes pancakes and this makes Natalia unhappy so (Name) talks to her and she feels better.

14\. Lesson in Fighting: Natalia teaches (Name) how to fight. She has a hard time understanding that she is not a cat and can't use her claws to fight. Natalia has a practice dummy that suspiciously looks like Matthew but since (Name) hasn't met him she doesn't know this.

15\. Shopping: The girl take (Name) shopping. (Name) Meets Feliks and Toris. Toris is horrified by (Names) outfit (which is one of Elizaveta's dresses) and drags her away to another store.

16\. Mall Scare: The girls quickly go to find (Name) while Feliks becomes a fashionista and takes out multiple outfits for (Name) to try on. Feliks says that he knows about (Names) ears and tells Toris. When (Name) comes out her ears exposed and they panic. Toris watches her while Feliks goes to find a way to hide them but he runs into the girls. Soon after Toris come out of the store and say (Name) went to an accessory store. They find her with a woman who gave her a ribbon to hide her ears.

17\. Siblings: (Name) meets Vash, Lili's older brother and Ivan, Yekaterina's younger brother and Natalia's older brother.

Characters to be introduced. Roderich, Sadiq, Yao, Alfred


	2. Ships

Hetalia X Neko Reader Ships

Alright since people have asked questions and mentioned them more than once I will provide a list of ships in this story. Starting from ones that have already been revealed to future ones.

Ludwig X Feliciano

Hercules X Kiku

Gilbert X Matthew (This one was unclear at first but solidified later on)

Antonio X Lovino (Still unclear since we have not seen much of Antonio)

Ivan X Natalia (their sibling so unrequited)

Ivan X Yao

Toris X Felix (unrequited)

Toris X Natalia (unrequited)

Roderich X Elizaveta

Sadiq X Yekaterina

Alfred X Arthur

Those are all the ships with the revealed and soon to be revealed characters but there will be more so I will stop for now. This will be updated later in the story when more characters are revealed.


End file.
